Magic Daze
by TheLittleDemonGirl
Summary: Magical children Hibiya and Hiyori go to Mekaku city to help fight witches, but when they get there witches turn out to be the least of their troubles.


**T for cursing and injuries. Also, in this story instead of only girls having the potential to become magical girls, all kids can have the potential to become **_**magical children**_**.**

**I'm not nearly talented enough to own Kagerou days or Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

**"Speaking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

After a while Hibiya manages to get up off the floor where he had fallen in his despair. With one last sad glance at the now ruined handmade Hiyori doll he had worked on for three months, he goes to answer the phone. To his immense surprise and delight its none other than Hiyori herself on the other end. As soon as he picks up she whispers furiously "Hibiya, Kyubey told me that Walpurgis will attack at Mekaku city soon, make up an excuse so you can go!" Hibiya is shocked into silence as she says that and then hangs up on him. '_Walpurgis_, _I'm going to be fighting Walpurgis, otherwise known as the most powerful witch that ever existed.' _At first his shocked brain doesn't make the connection as he calmly walks to his room to come up with an excuse to go to Mekaku city with Hiyori. Its around midnight when everyone is asleep that Hibiya suddenly bursts out of his dream with the realization of the situations severity, and he hardly manages to bury his face in a pillow to muffle the noise before he lets out horrified screams. Hibiya finally makes himself stop screaming when he feels dizzy from lack of air.

As Hibiya sits in his bed, inwardly trying to calm himself, he absent-mindedly pulls out his soul gem and stares at it. As usual, the steady light blue color that swirled around inside his soul gem calmed him. '_Even if it is Walpurgis we'll be fighting we won't be alone_. _Magical children from all over the world will come and fight to, and a lot of them will have tons more experience and magic than us.'_ He than sighs and tries to get back to bed. After a half hour of failed attempts to sleep Hibiya grabs his soul gem again and decides to patrol the town for witches. After sneaking out of his house he quietly stalks down the streets, ignoring all the normal night-time noises that had made him jump when he first became a magical child around a month ago. He holds his breath as a tired looking man leans against a window sill in the house just a little bit to his left, leaving Hibiya utterly exposed in what little moonlight there was. However, as luck would have it, the mans eyes focus on the stars and he doesn't see the child prowling through the streets at night. Hibiya takes advantage of that and runs into the shadows cast by a large building nearby. Struggling to see in the dark, he almost comes to regret not using his magic to give himself night vision, _almost_. '_Hiyiori might make fun of me for it, but what if I mess up and blind myself? I would get killed before I could even stumble home!' _So it was understandable that he missed the black grief seed that was firmly wedged between two bricks of the building he was hiding near.

After recovering from the scare Hibiya continued unknowingly walking in the direction of the grief seed. However, when he got a couple of feet away from it the witch's labyrinth exploded to life around him, and the sudden arrival of the carnival lights out of the darkness momentarily stunned and blinded Hibiya. Hibiya blinks his eyes and quickly recovers, looking around to see if there were any immediate threats in the carnival-like labyrinth. He sees nothing around the long wooden poles that shot off into the sky, supporting brightly colored lights over every inch of them. Hibiya then sighs as he pulls his soul gem to his chest, he would have to check out the extremely creepy dark blue tents and dark brown booths that sprouted up everywhere. Despite the many lights that circled each one of the countless poles, nothing but pure darkness could be seen inside the tents and booths. Just as he began to change, with his clothes melting and changing while they were still on his body, clown like creatures popped out of the darkness within the booths and tents.

**I know that this is probably a bad place to stop the chapter, right before the first fight scene where Hibiya's powers will be reveled, but I don't have much experience with fight scenes and I want to take the extra time to make sure that it's at least readable. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I want to become a better writer. Don't forget to review, it motivates me. By the way, the whole Hiyori doll scene was actually in the novel.**


End file.
